


Она погружается

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Escapism, Imagination, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Бегство от реальности в глубины разума.





	Она погружается

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7932636

Она погружается: слёзы рассеиваются в горьком океанском растворе, измученные заплаканные глаза снова щиплет, а удаляющееся небо размывается, колышется, растекается под водной толщей неровным серо-синим полотном.

Блеклое солнце тонет вместе с ней, но уходит на дно раньше — и темнота уже разевает свою глубокую пасть, готовится проглотить её рыхлое, дряблое тело как изглоданный стаей акул труп плоской рыбёшки.

Вода душит взрывающие грудь рыдания и последние крики, и в первую секунду боль невыносима. Но жидкая соль, будто хлорка, вымывает всякую черноту из гниющих внутренностей до последней капли — она чувствует себя блаженно пустой.

С рёбер стираются грязные следы чужих рук, трещины на костях зарастают белыми кристаллами, жирные опарыши, копошащиеся в суставах, отлепляются от конечностей, а кожа постепенно слезает рваными кусками и поднимается ворохом серых лоскутков: она превращается в коралл, окаменелым скелетом опускаясь на мягкое дно.

И когда наверху, в оставленном навсегда мире вечно алчущих хищников и падальщиков, кровавым цветком распускается пожар ярости, её это не трогает: она в безопасности, на океанском дне. Ударная волна ощущается здесь лишь едва заметным колебанием, лёгким шепотком течения, и только плавающие километрами выше розовые ошмётки мяса, раздираемые водными тварями, иногда мелькают перед ослепшими мутными глазами вспышками липкого страха.

Тут им её не достать. Её тело врастёт в плоть Земли и миллионы лет пролежит в тишине и покое.

Она засыпает.


End file.
